


Certainty

by chellefic



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: First Time, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-10
Updated: 2015-12-10
Packaged: 2018-05-05 22:14:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5392268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chellefic/pseuds/chellefic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John, as Rodney sees him. With kisses.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Certainty

The first time John kisses him Rodney freezes. John pulls back, and Rodney can see the apology in his face. Unfreezing, Rodney reaches for him. John is a hero and even though Rodney's never done this before he's not foolish enough to say no to a hero.

For the next week he's certain that John's eyes linger whenever he looks at Rodney, and that his smile is a little warmer.

Well, almost certain.

***

The second time John kisses him, Rodney doesn't freeze. He gives in the instant John's lips touch his.

Everyone wants John. Rodney can see it in Elizabeth's face, and Teyla's. With Ronon it's all body language, a willingness to put that bulk of his right in John's space. Even Zelenka follows John with his eyes.

Rodney is absolutely certain that he does none of those things. Almost.

Not that it matters, because John wants him. Rodney doesn't know why. In truth, he doesn't care.

Afterwards, John falls asleep in Rodney's bed and Rodney watches him. Even asleep he looks like a hero, which is puzzling because John isn't your average hero. He isn't the toughest person in Atlantis or the strongest. It's his brains that make him a hero, his ability to outthink the enemy. It's more than a little fascinating the way he takes in information, processes it, and comes up with something that no one else could have, all while smiling that lazy grin.

That John relies on him makes Rodney proud in a way none of the degrees hung so carefully on his wall ever managed to.

***

The third time Rodney kisses John. He does it because John has been teasing him all day, smiling and touching him in ways no one else will notice.

He laughs when Rodney grabs him, but he stops when Rodney's mouth closes over his.

Rodney hadn't even known he could kiss like this, reckless and passionate.

When John whispers that he wants to fuck him, Rodney groans and spreads his legs. He grimaces when John pushes inside him, but it's okay because John is everywhere. Rodney can smell him and feel him.

Rodney comes convinced it's the best orgasm anyone has ever had anywhere.

John scolds him when he finds out that it was Rodney's first time. "Jesus Christ, Rodney, why didn't you tell me?" he says.

Rodney doesn't answer.

***

The fourth time something breaks inside Rodney and he babbles between kisses, between touches, between taking John in his mouth and feeling John's fingers slide inside him.

He says John's name, repeatedly. He says other things too, about how beautiful John is naked and how his brain fascinates Rodney and it's a good thing Rodney isn't a biologist because if he was he might be tempted to dissect John, or at least his brain.

John laughs, then he kisses Rodney until the only sounds Rodney can make are moans.

Later, when the lights are out and Rodney can barely make out John's profile in the dark, John babbles too. He babbles with his hands, his mouth, his cock, and finally his entire body.

Rodney's certain he understands.

Absolutely certain.


End file.
